


Bury the flame

by DepressedBastard



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Crossover, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedBastard/pseuds/DepressedBastard
Summary: Lady Maria could not rest in peace.
Relationships: Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower/Sister Friede
Kudos: 4





	1. It began

Maria plunged the coiled sword into the bonfire and sat down to have a little rest. Thinking about the upcoming path with events which seemed unbeknownst, Maria took off her hat and fondled her hair in disappointment. For she couldn’t even die the way she had wanted.

_“I have failed. Please, Lady Maria…”_

_“Lady Maria, I’m a robin. Will I ever curl up and become an egg?”_

_“Ah, Lady Maria, Lady Maria… Please, take my hand, please. Help me… don’t let me drown…”_

She heard them lamenting even until now. For that was never giving up the intention of haunting her.

_The hunter remembered clearly how she ended her own life after the terrible feelings of guilt and regret overtaking her mind. She had stabbed herself in the neck, cutting through her aorta and succumbed to the wound. Maria saw herself collapsed on the chair and by the little rest of her power, she pulled the saber out of her neck to carefully clean it and sheathed the weapon, before seeing the surrounding slowly faded and finally turned into the black of nihility._

_That was what she yearned for. Yet, she could not get it._

_Because there was a mysterious voice by her ear._

_“You seek for a peaceful death, don’t you?”_

_“Yes. I cannot handle this burden anymore. Thinking about what I’ve done and the patients around me, I lack the strength to go on.” Maria’s voice dropped._

_Suddenly she heard a laughter._

_“You will not die.”_

_“What do you mean? Who are you?”_

_“Oh, my sinful Hunter Maria, my potential Chosen Undead Maria, I am everything, and also, nothing. Perhaps when you complete your final task, you may rest in peace.”_

_“I’m already no more. I wasn’t born to be your puppet.” Maria firmed her tone._

_“No. Simply, you don’t deserve a simple death. Because the people you slew want you cursed. I, however, know pity for such a pearl, Lady. So here’s my offer. You do me a favor, and in return, I shall help you find peace. Your true peace. You will awake and bear the fate of a Chosen Undead until you solve the problem we face. Don’t worry. For you can save many people then, or maybe, make the world whole, in order to atone your crime.”_

_Silence kicked in as Maria must be spending her time to think. At last, she found there appeared to be no chance to refuse. These blood of the innocent on her hand, she must do something to “clean” it._

_“Suppose that we have a deal, then how do I know you don’t trick me?”_

_A chuckle sounded coldly, “I have no time for such thing, Lady. This is a part of my business, and I know rules in business. Faith. Now, do you agree or not?”_

_Maria sighed. May as well as give it a shot._

_“Fine. Tell me what I need to do.”_

_“Find the Lords of Cinder. Bring them to their thrones. And finally, decide a new fate for the world.”_

_“Lords of Cinder? I haven’t heard about them.” Maria fell confused._

_The voice chuckled again, “You will, from now. Goodbye, Maria. May you find your worth in the waking world. And may the flames guide you.”_

_Quietness filled in the air and soon Maria felt her mouth full of dust. She struggled to raise herself as her hand punched through the layer of the ground. Crawling on the stone path, Maria slowly got up to her feet and found the beloved Rakuyo, which had been abandoned from the moment she had awoken from her bloodlust at the Fishing Hamlet, stayed by her side. She grabbed it, feeling the warmth of its handle as she drew it out the scabbard, letting the sunlight to shine on the blade._

_The journey ahead, was not going to be easy._

_Nor short._

.

Maria sat at the bonfire in the place that Firekeeper said she could feel free to call it “home”. The Firekeeper seemed to know a lot about what was happening here as she supplied Maria with knowledge and wisdom that the Hunter hadn’t had.

Maria stood up and walked around the Firelink Shrine. Soon she was acquainted to the place and got a little bit closer to Andre, the blacksmith, and the old handmaid. They were both friendly as they could spend a while talking and sharing information as well as helping her in trading what seemed to befit the hunter. Only in truth, they both made Maria feel slightly afraid by how they end the conversation with a scary laughter. Andre had spent a few minutes to teach the modern hunter how to use Estus Flask. Although it was made of liquid fire, Maria surprisingly didn’t feel herself burned due to the heat. As a beast-slayer, she was used to healing with blood vials. However, in this world, things had change and she had to catch it, such as when in Rome, do as the Romans do. By the way, Maria was grateful she did not need to use blood anymore then, since it once had drove her to madness and slain the poor villagers in the Fishing Hamlet.

Sometimes she wished that Firekeeper had a name so that she wouldn’t find it mildly wavering whenever they started a conversation. This one told her to link the First Fire over and over, but from what Maria saw on that very arduous journey, she wondered if one day the weakening flame would no longer be able to be linked anymore. Would the period of fire continue forever, or would it have to step back and make room for a new era by the law of nature?

Day after day, Maria started to feel like she was turning hollow especially from the moment she found Yoel dead in Firelink Shrine. Yuria gave her some stones as a gift that could help her to remain the look of normal human and prayed her goodluck. On the way toward Farron Keep, the hunter encountered two other mates at a bonfire. One of them was the girl Anri of Astora and the other was Horace, whose fate derailed after falling into the Smouldering Lake. Anri was upset after that and all Maria could do to lighten the mood was to hug her tightly. They stayed and had a little talk after reaching a bonfire in a church. About their fates, about the duties of theirs and about the past they had. Anri had also removed her helm while talking with the female hunter and Maria was quite amazed seeing Anri’s face as a hollow. Nevertheless, Anri was thoughtful and kind, so Maria did not even see it as a matter.

“I am very so sorry about Horace. I didn’t expect thing turned out like that.” Maria sat beside the Unkindle and said.

Anri shook her head, “It’s not your fault. I know even bloodshed between teammates is inevitable sometimes. By the way, I had a feelings that Horace couldn’t make it.”

“Were you too very close to each other?” Maria asked.

And she was responded by Anri’s nod, “Yes, we were. Now without him, I have to do it myself.”

“I heard Aldrich was far too dangerous. He develops the habit of consuming human and by doing so he steals their power. Are you sure that you can handle it?” The hunter looked at Anri by the eye of care and concern.

“I have to, Maria. We are born of ashes for things like this. It’s perversion and overlust of something that downgrade his virtue. Bringing Aldrich back to his throne will prevent further chaos. Beside, you have your own work to complete, don’t you? If you finish it before me, then you can always come back and help me deal with that bastard.”

Anri took out a flask of light blue in her bag and gave it to Maria.

“Here, for you.”

“Wait, no! I… I can’t take this. What about yours?” Maria resisted.

Anri patted the other’s hand, “Don’t worry, I have my own. Tis just an extra. You’re in a hard work, so let it be a part of your strength.”

Without saying another word, Anri forced the flask to stay still in on Maria’s belt.

“Thank you so much, Anri.”

“No need to be formal, Maria. May the flame guide you.”

When there came to the tick tock of continuing each other’s journey, the two separated but without forgetting to give their accompay a warming handshake.

“May the best come to you, Anri.”

Maria decided to go back the Firelink Shrine and was greeted by the familiar view. At the main entrance of the Shrine, Yuria was standing.

“Enjoying the view, huh?” Maria said after approaching the woman.

“Sometimes I need air, too.” Yuria chuckled, “How is everything?”

Maria crossed her arms, “Quite alright, I think. Just slew the first Lord of Cinder. Dear oh dear, that was tough.”

“This path is never easy, especially for thee, for thy responsibility is more than just bringing the Lords to their thrones.” Yuria turned to her, “We hollow have the very duty. For Londor.”

“Seems to be the top priority, doesn’t it? Tell me more about your Londor and the Hollows.” Maria asked.

Yuria didn’t hesitate to tell the story.

“We hollows are the truest form of humans who suffer and bear the failure of living. We once had a civilization in Londor, our capital, and is governed by the Sable Church as we preache salvation to all Hollows. The leader of us, Elfriede, who is also my sister, attempted to usurp the flame to become a Lord of Londor but failed, becoming an Unkindle Ash. Without her, now I have to carry on our legacy.”

“Hmm…” Maria thought for a second, “If she is an Ash, then she must have been unearthed when the bell tolled. She didn’t show up?”

Yuria just simply shook her head and fell numb.

Maria sighed, “I see…”

.

Upon returning to the Cleansing Chapel, this time Maria saw an old man kneeling in front of a statue, muttering and praying.

“Ahh, merciful goddess, mother of the Forlorn, who have no place to call their own... Please, bear witness to our resolve... Fire for Ariandel... Fire for Ariandel... And the ash to kindle the flame...”

Maria’s curiosity had got the better of her as she came closer to the man and cleared her throat. The sound pulled the man to reality as he looked at her and hummed.

“You don’t have the same scent as that woman. Shame, you’re not an Ashen One.”

Maria frowned, “Well, I’m not. But I’m doing what an Ash does.”

“You are? Impossible. How could it be?”

Maria shrugged, “I have a… a deal in business. What’re you doing here?”

“Ohh, ohh... don't mind me, didn't mean to fall apart. Tis just a matter of fire.” The old man answered kindly, “The fire that will burn the rot away.”

“Fire? I think I could help.”

“Ahh… Really? Oh, then, at least we can try.”, Gael was happy with the assistance of the woman as he took out a scrap of a rotten paper and hanged it before Maria, “The painting of Ariandel. Go on, take it, touch it…”

Maria did not hesitate. Afterward, she found herself in a small cave whose ground surrounded by snow. Turning around, she saw a bird hybrid sitting and he told her to go outside to find one sweetly rotting bed to lie upon.

Snow and winds were dancing together.

.

“Well, well... You're Lady Yuria's Lord of Hollows. No bell tolls, and yet, you've slipped into the painting? Ah, no matter. If you've lost your way, the words of Lady Elfriede will guide you. Now, go on inside. Show respect and listen carefully." An illusion of a knight standing in front of the chapel told Maria with his voice as deep as a man who smoked 20 packs of cigars per day. And Maria just gave him silence before opening the gate.

 _“Elfriede?”_ Maria thought, _“Isn’t that who Yuria told me about? Hm, interesting.”_

Sitting on a wooden chair beside the statue set at the end of the dark room was a woman in the clothes of a nun. Her face was covered by an ordained hood, while she was wearing a light blue dress that seemed be sewn with thin fabric.

Maria had a sense who this person was.

"Welcome. To the painted world of Ariandel. I am Friede. I have long stood beside our blessed Father, and the rest of the Forlorn. But Forlorn thou seemeth not. Lord of Hollows, I know not the missteps which led thee to this Painted World. But thy duty is all, and thy duty lieth elsewhere.” Her voice was really deep as she met Maria.

“I heard your name from Yuria. Are you the one that led the Sable Church?” Maria bent on her knee and lowered her head.

“Yes, I am. But that was what related to the past. For now, I am no longer interested in such thing.” Friede replied, “Return from whence thou cam'st. In a small cave at the other side of the bridge, sits a bonfire. It will guide thee to the place thou need to be.”

Maria rubbed her eyebrows and paced around the room.

“Hmm… Lady Elfriede, for this could be a mission of mine, so I have nothing to hide. I met an old man and he needs someone to show his lady flame. Now I’m here, I see no flame but snow and blizzard. I… I don’t know what I should do.”

Friede, for a moment, started to understand what led the other woman to this world.

“Sometimes, thou’d better leave a task behind and focus on thy main mission. Thou'st a place in that world, and that alone is cause to rejoice. Now, return from whence thou cam’st. Should thou complete thy duty and yearn for a place to rest, this world could be one place for thee."

And then, Friede bowed her head slightly, watching Maria stepped out of the building.

As the hunter reached the entrance, Vilhelm looked at her.

“Lady Friede has spoken, has she not? Then tarry no longer and begone. Carry on, for Lady Yuria, and for Londor.” He commanded, yet added, “There is one thing you should know. Inside the cold painting, curiosity could be your cross...”

Maria headed back to the bonfire in the cave that Friede had just told her. She wouldn’t definitely give up easily like this, for her wild curiosity was something she found hard to liberate herself from.


	2. Lady Elfriede

Maria reached further and finally settled in a small building, mostly looked like a kitchen. In a corner, another hybrid sat tight, resting.

_“Surely you've seen the rot that afflicts this world. But that witch fooled the good Father and buried the flame. After we had all made up our minds, too. What a pity! You’re not an Ash. How longer do we have to wait?”_

She marked his words in her mind and proceeded. Cold, dark and very gentle were the adjectives to describe this place. Yet, was that what the people here crave?

No, it wasn’t. And perhaps merely they just needed to start a new one to replace the stench wandering below and all over this world. Maria saw everything as she went through the way that was supposed to lead her to the core of this secret. The weak crawling and groaning to be rescued, while the strong and scum stayed on a higher ground, watching and killing each other.

No, that was not the point they wish for, nor the sweet, fantastic world they needed to be.

And Maria saw the similarity between linking the First Flame and continuing these kind of suffering in the Painted World.

“I've seen your kind, time and time again. Every fleeing man must be caught. Every secret must be unearthed. Such is the conceit of the self-proclaimed seeker of truth.” Vilhelm told her while they were fighting against each other, “But in the end, you lack the stomach. For the agony you'll bring upon yourself...”

The knight was too slow to dodge or block the Undead Vileblood when she started spinning before finishing him with her dagger stood uncomfortably on his chest. Both him and his blood fell to the floor as he clutched his wound and gasped.

“Forgive me, my Lady... I swore an oath, but I have failed you... Lady Elfriede...”

It was unclear if Friede sensed his disappearance. But that might not matter much to her.

Elfriede had never had a special feelings for him, despite his attempt to prove her his love. Poor man. May he find his worth in another life.

“Should this world wither and rot, even then would Ariandel remain our home. Thou art the Lord of Londor, and have thine own subjects to guide.” That was what the woman in the ordained dress told the hunter.

Obviously, Maria did not quit. And the battle was not heart-warming.

It was not a fight anymore, but a dance between the two ladies. Seeing Friede wielding her scythe reminded Maria of her mentor – Gehrman – and the things they did, both good and bad. A moment of being distracted resulted in a big scratch on Maria’s head. Strange feelings abruptly kicked in as she saw that Friede did not seem to prefer bloodshed, yet doing so for something else. Either to protect or to clench on it hopelessly. Maria felt it in each of the other’s attack. They were strong and quick as a determination of her mind, but was too far from cruelty and cunning.

From the outside, the praying and imploring sound of the inhabitants of the Painted World echoed in the air, piercing through the surrounding and came to Ariandel’s ears. He looked up, seeing blood of the women spilling everywhere in the chapel as they were pushing each other to the edge in a deathmatch. Friede made the most of her smaller size to jumped across the room and turned invisible.

“Be a good Father, Ariandel.” Maria shouted, standing tight on her feet, “Say something!”

The hunter slashed her sword at the same time Friede brought down her big scythe, making the blades of both weapons smash against one another. Two of them struggled and stared at their opponent. Maria didn’t take her sight out of the other by the pale eyes of hers while her face was covered by nothing but her own blood. Friede, on the other hand, from under her dark blue hood, lifted her face to maintain the contact between them as her violet left eye revealed under the fabric. Those were what stole Maria’s consciousness for a while.

“Leave us be, Unkindle. Sweep all thought of us from thy mind. As thy kind always have.”

A scream of some corvians sounded in the air.

Maria gritted her teeth, “Do you hear that, Elfriede? Your people are begging. Don’t be selfish. Help them, as you help yourself, too.”

“You understand nothing.” Friede’s upper lip twitched.

They broke the contact as Friede swung forward while Maria decided to roll to the back of the other lady. And eventually, they rushed toward each other, both weapon raised and sliced, getting injured as they dashed past each other, staggering themselves then dropped the equipment to the cold stone floor and fell to their knees, painfully feeling blood pouring from the cut while Maria’s back faced Friede’s.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Another deafening scream came, this time from Ariandel. Watching his beloved people suffering and shedding blood for the lack of his knowledge as well as Friede’s stubborn thought had driven him to the point of deciding to let go of everything. He stood up from his chair, smashing the big bowl to the ground. Fire spread everywhere in the room and devastatingly destroyed the wooden wall, making a big part of it collapsed right above Friede, while she was still catching her breath and unaware of. Maria ran to her side and pushed the lady back to not let her be buried. For the force of the interaction, they both rolled on the floor, before stilling with Maria now on top of Elfriede. Many other big pieces of the wooden wall fell on them as the blonde used her body to shield the brunette, protecting her from the danger. The gap between their bodies was no more, yet that between their faces was still there, very close that Friede could feel the warmth of Maria’s gasp when another wooden part hit her on the back.

A few moments later, from above, Ariandel lifted these fallen objects up and pulled his two “children” out of the mess.

“That was… crazy…” Maria gasped, trying to fill her lungs with air.

Friede, in returned, got up to her feet and reached for her scythe without a word spoken. This was her attempt to prevent the world from being replaced by a new one.

“STOP!”

Father Ariandel had had enough of it.

He looked at them, “My forlorn, I have to do something. If they want a new world, then so be it.”

“Father, but…” Friede cut in.

“No but, Friede… This is my land, and a home of those thou wish to protect… I made a world of peace and love, not with rot and blood. So thou should listen to me. Protect them, Friede, from the rot… and agony.”

Friede dared not to argue but fell quiet. Maria stood up, sheathing her sword.

“That’s a smart thing, blessed man.” And she turned to Friede, “Hey, you’d better do as he said.”

Friede frowned and raised her voice, “Stop telling me what to do. We’re not finished yet.”

Maria pressed the wound on her temple which was left by Friede’s weapon and walked out the chapel, muttering, “I know.”

Without the hunter, Ariandel and Friede looked at each other. She sighed and so did he when they took a look around. The fire had come to this land.

“Follow her.” He told.

Friede knew she could not stand against his speech, as she did comply.

\---

“Ah, thank you.” Maria said when Friede applied some mixture of herbalist fluid on her temple. The estus flask did help, but wasn’t able to completely heal.

“This will help thee to not bear a scar.” Friede put the small jar back on the counter, “Father seems to have a change of heart. I don’t really understand why. I just can’t oppose his wish.”

“You seem to hate fire, don’t you?”

“Fire is what brought me to this place, and also creates chaos that makes us forlorn. After renouncing everything and built a home, I don’t want our work be squandered.” Friede came to the window and looked outside. She loved the cold and peace of the Painted World, yet now Father had wanted to change it. Once again, she faced discouragement and failure of hers.

Maria stood beside the lady, “Squandered?” as she leaned on the balcony and stared to the far distance, “I squandered my safety to cover you, didn’t? But I don’t regret that.”

As she continued while Friede was still silent.

“I feel like it’s me who need to help people and protect them from what they see as a threat, not fighting against them. We all love peace but…” Maria sighed, “This is not the true peace we want. It’s just an empty shell.”

“Going through so much pain and disappointment makes you crave for it. I know I stand in the cycle of life. But what I did was a failure, even I am the living failure. In this world, I find my place and need not to fight anything. An endless peace, even should it be an empty shell, who would resist?” Frieded had a chance in the way she called Maria and that didn’t go unnoticed by the hunter.

“Many. I saw a lot of them outside. They’re begging to see it burnt.” Maria glanced over Friede, “My way of finding peace brought me this fate, you know. But if I have to choose between a rotting reality and a new start with a mild difficulty to create something good, I’d rather stick to the latter.”

Friede did not reply. She just stood and looked at Maria when the blonde suddenly turned. They gazed at each other for a while in silence and saw something flashed in their eyes.

“And by choosing to start a new, I realized something worth doing than dying. Thus, my task is still, but I honestly don’t feel bad about it. Since I want to be a better one and atone, for what I did in the past turned me sin.”

Friede, at this point, hummed in return.

“What did you do to feel yourself sinful?”

Maria didn’t know how to draw a proper response as she just chuckled and after a short amount of time, she shared Elfriede her story, as if there was no need of distance between the two who had just cleared the air after a deadly battle and relaxed in a hidden room behind the biggest painting in the chapel.

Maria, having remembered something, took the Estus from her belt and gave it to the other lady, “This is the first time I’ve seen a nun joins the fight.”

“I’m not a nun. I wear this as I pleased.”

.

Maria woke up on the armchair and felt a difference in the air. Despite the snow and strong winds, the daylight had been beginning to appear on the sky of the cold place. She went to Ariandel chapel but didn’t find the big guy nor Elfriede. Instead, she found the lady had moved to sit at the gate.

“You slept for two days.”

“Oh, did I?” The Vileblood smiled to the other lady and was greeted the same way by Friede once the female hunter had settled next to her.

It was hard for Maria to not be beckoned so sweetly by the soft armchair on which she laid after days of resting on the hard ground.

“Ariandel has left. He wants to meet his beloved people.”

Maria looked at the bridge and twitched her upper – lip corner, “On that crumbling bridge?”

“No… He’s a bird.”

“Oh! Okay.” Maria put a hand on her mouth, “You didn’t accompany him?”

“People here don’t seem friendly to me. For I kept them that way for a long time.” Friede clasped her hands, and then remembered something, “Ahh yes, there is a thing you should have. A remembrance of this cold world for the great Lord of Londor. May it help you bear your duty.”

Friede handed her new friend a ring on which placed a light blue pearl, “This once was supposed to be with me. But in the end, it didn’t grace my hand, for the painting and frost has become my home.”

Now given the gift, Maria reached to take it but immediately learned that Friede’s hand was still cold and pale. The hunter spent some seconds to put the ring on her finger, before taking Friede’s hands by her own in agitation.

“You… your hands. They’re cold.” Maria said and covered Friede’s hands in her lap, not before turning to face the other, “Are you sure you’re familiar with this kind of weather?”

Friede nodded, watching Maria’s fingers brushing the back of her hands.

“Oh…” Maria uttered, removing her necklace, “I think you should keep this.”

“Unkindle, is it…” Friede fell confused.

“A momento my mother gave me when she was alive. She said it would protect me from illness and cold.” Maria held it to her face, “It’s warm, always. I think you’ll need a bit of it. Since even in a world of cold, no one would reject that feeling, right? Beside, you gave your ring to me, so let this be a gift from me as… the beginning of us.”

Friede greatly appreciated her kindness as she plainly bowed her head in agreement, letting Maria to have a chance to put the necklace around her neck.

“I thank you, Unkindle.”

“Mm hm… You can call me Maria.” Maria smiled, “When was the last time you set your feet out of this chapel?”

Friede averted her eyes from the other and took a deep breath while staring at the cold white ground, “Some decades ago…”

“You surely have your own reason for all these messes.” Maria leaned on the wall and gestured pointlessly, “Care to tell me why?”

“Perhaps someday, if we are closer to each other, I’ll tell you why.” Friede responded, looking at Maria’s dull expression from under her hood.

Maria could see the burn scar on Friede’s face, as she recalled what Yuria had shared about the eldest sister.

“That burn. From the fire that turned you to Ash, isn’t it?”

Friede shook her head, “From something else.”

“What is it?” Maria asked.

“I will tell you, only once we get further. Now, I believe you have your own matter to take care of.”

Friede was right. It had been over a week since Maria set her first step in the Painted World and was temporarily distracted from her main subject of finding the Lords of Cinder. The sooner she completed it, the sooner she could finally rest her hands.

They bid farewell and the hunter crossed the bridge. With eye on Maria’s back, Friede suddenly felt uncomfortable as she knew not if they would have chance to meet again. Seeing the blonde went back to her business, Friede wished she hadn’t missed the other’s hold moments before.

 _“How very unusual.”_ A thought ran in her mind when she observed the necklace and its emerald pearl.

\---

“Ah, our Lord of Londor. Where have you been?” Yuria asked as she saw Maria wandering around the Shrine.

“Let’s just say I got into a little mess. But it seems alright now.” Maria rotated her wrist, “Ah, I met your sister. Friede, isn’t she?”

“Tis a joke, isn’t it, my Lord? How is that wench?” Yuria’s voice raised in surprise.

“Not bad, I guess. Still, she also has her own business to do now. Therefore, I suppose she wouldn’t go back to you any sooner.”

“Is that so? What a shame. She was the very one close to the goal of us.” Yuria sighed, “Speaking of business, your spouse is awaiting in Anor Londo. Please, come and visit her.”

“What?!” Maria was stunned, “But… Excuse me, I might have heard wrong. What did you just say?”

“Your spouse.” Yuria repeated.

“My spouse? I… I…” Maria stuttered, “I don’t remember having any intimating relationship with anyone.”

“Pardon me for the lack of announcement. Yet this is a compulsory rite for ones who aim to be the Lord of Londor because it will grant thee strength to usurp the flame for thyself.” Yuria explained, watching Maria pacing in front of her.

“Is there… Is there anything else I can do? Because I think I’m… not ready for marriage.”

“There is, in fact. But to gain, thou must find who bears the power of it and take it from them. Honorable Lord of Hollow, there isn’t anybody else habor such that much dark sigil. Elfriede does not seem to return, so this all depends on thee.”

Maria rubbed her eyebrows and exhaled. That wasn’t what she expected. However, if it helped her to finish the job, she could try.

“Do I… This is private, but I must ask. Do I need to give birth after that?” She narrowed her left eye and waited.

Fortunately, Yuria shook her head.

“Thanks God… Fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

And after that, she set her feet to Anor Londor.

Fighting Sulyvahn was as tough as struggling to get out of hell. He was quick and huge, as well as wielding two big sword and his spins nearly cut Maria into two. When he unleashed his true power and spawned an illusion, Maria groaned in deep hatred and madness. Having dealt with many beasts during the old time when she had been still in Yharnam, Maria was supposed to become one of the legendary hunters, until she had ended her own life and let the shit drove her to this situation. But she surely hadn’t expected to be dead time and time again, then resurrected at a bonfire close to where she was defeated.

The wicked sorcerer, Pontiff Sulyvahn, collapsed on the ground. A familiar bonfire appeared at the back of the hall and Maria sank her knees beside it, fainting away.

She dreamed about Elfriede sitting at the gate and wearing her necklace, which she had given to the woman before parting. When the hunter awoke, she found Friede’s ring embraced on her finger as she gently stroke it and for no particular reason, she smiled.

“I hope you’re doing well, Frozen.”

And whilst that Undead Huntress was cleaning her weapon, Yuria’s speech about the rite appeared on her mind. Maria stood up, plugging the long saber to the dagger of hers and set her feet out of the church.

“Now where’s my partner?”


	3. Fragile

Maria fell on her rear, dropping the Sword of Avowal to the floor once she had curiously removed the fabric covering her spouse’s face. Needless to say how pain she felt at that moment. There was no sign of Anri being alive. The Vileblood rushed out of the dark chapel immediately and only stopped as she saw the pilgrim.

“Ahh, out gracious Lord. What stopped you from the wedlock?”

Maria, gritted her teeth so secretly hard that her jaws became broad and square.

“What are you expecting me to do?” She asked, trying to calm herself.

“Please show no hesitation and lock this sword on her. Doing so will give you your strength.”

A dozen of seconds past between them. Finally, Maria closed her eyes to take a deep breath and exhaled slowly, attempting to soothe herself from the mood. How useless the method was.

“You know…” Maria initiated, “If there’s one thing I must do to complete my duty, it is I punching you people’ faces and spit TO YOUR FILTHY WAY OF DISRESPECT!!!.”

Getting her words spoken in anger and stomped outside, Maria reached to the nearest bonfire on the way, not before mercilessly cutting down every enemy that dared stood in her path and had herself showered in the rain of her foes’ blood. She went back to Firelink Shrine and instantly stomped to where Yuria was standing.

“So what’s your next plan for all this stupid Londor?” Her voice echoed in the air and startled everyone in the Shrine, “What happened to Horace, to Anri, don’t you know how to show respect?”

“I am very sorry about that, our gracious Lord. But to complete your mission, you have to do everything you must.”

“So you mean you already knew Anri was dead, yet you still asked me to come there? To perform that nonsense?” Maria smacked the Avowal Sword to the ground so violently that it broke, and she pointed to Yuria’s face, her eyes wide opened with a fire in it, “I am not your puppet!”

“My Lord, please calm yourself. I believe we can talk about this a gentle way.”

“No.” Maria pouted her lower – lip and shook her head, “We’re done. Elfriede was right when she abandoned you.”

And then the hunter turned her back to Yuria, leaving her alone with her own thought. It was fine to Maria if she had to sacrifice her own happiness and principles to build something bigger and better, yet seeing someone close to her died and was brought to a ridiculous rite exceeded what she could stomach. She had left many things behind to pursue something she hadn’t known about its result. Therefore, more and more casualty wasn’t what Maria aimed for, especially when she had had enough chaos in her chest.

She did not care about the plan anymore, for all she wished to have then was to find a peaceful place and released the stressful burden.

She returned to The Painted World of Ariandel.

.

The Vileblood fell on the new bed brought in by Ariandel a few days before. Her two hands gripped her own hair and her eyes clasped. A big gulp formed in her throat. Maria hadn’t stop staring at the floor and by a miserable voice, she talked.

“You did the right thing, Friede… About the Church, the fire, even Londor…”

Friede quietly put a hand on Maria’s shoulder.

“Pressure is something hard to bear.”

Maria bit her lip and looked at Friede, “I don’t know how could Yuria let you do such thing… I mean, she’s your sister. But--”

“Do you honestly think an Ashen One has a family?” Friede cut in.

“Then… Ahh…” Maria looked out of the sky and sighed, “This is too much for me. I just…” She gestured vaguely, “Damn… Stupid First Flame.”

“Like you once asked to end the rot of this painting. Have you ever thought about ending it?” Friede raised a question with her warm deep voice toward the other.

“Hmm, I did… But…” Maria said, “I don’t feel like they want that. And I don’t think it’s timing.”

A chuckle from Friede was enough to lighten the mood of the hunter.

“There exists no absolute timing, Maria. People are usually scared of something because they think about the impossibility of going along with it, more than actually facing it. The fire is linked by ones who are afraid of doing the opposite from what Gods said. But is it true that lasting it is always good? Or will it create a chaos and burn you to ash? Such as what the rot did to Ariandel?”

Maria listened to what the woman told her as she refused to reply but eyeing her for a moment. Finally, she nodded, looking at the floor.

“Hm, maybe…” She lifted her face, “But why didn’t choose to set a fire on this land? You were afraid of a new world, either?”

“There’s a story, should you want me to tell you. The reason why I chose rot over fire.”

“Okay then… Go on.” Maria turned to Friede and sat cross – legged, “I’m all ear.”

Elfriede lowered her head, recalling the memory of an old event. Old, yet faded.

“Years ago, I rose from the ashes thanks to the bell. I left Londor and came here shortly thereafter. I was weak and, deprived, as a sovereignless soul at that time. I did everything I could to survive out there, even fighting wild wolves for food. The disgusting taste of rotting corpses made me worse. I started to vomit and crawled on the cold ground. It seemed that everything was over to me when from out of nowhere, Ariandel appeared. He took care of me like his own child. Perhaps he does it to everyone here. For this is his land by rights and they are his beloved people.”

Friede, at this point, looked at her hands on which the burn settled, as she continued.

“Back then, fire existed in some places. But then it was the same thing that destroyed and burned down the whole village where Ariandel’s family lived. I tried to rush into the fire to save people, but I was too small compared to the fierce fire. Burning rafters fell right where I and a child were standing. I was lucky then since the worst I got was these burns. But the child was killed by that thing. His head was crushed and blood was everywhere ... Ariandel screamed in anguish when he saw me carrying the boy out of the house. Only later did I find out that was his child. Sadly, his spouse and many other people did not survive either.”

She sadly chuckled at the story, “And from that very moment, I began seeing fire as a foe. Coldness, at least doesn’t kill as long as you’re smart enough. But fire…” She gulped, “Burned me to ashes, burned those poor to nothing, and put our blessed Father in pain. I had to do something to prevent these. Therefore, we buried the flame. Perhaps I was selfish, but, I did have my own purpose, didn’t I, Maria? When I stood there, next to him, in front of the graves of people wasted after the event and saw myself completely useless. That was a chance for me to repay him, yet I could do nothing… Can you imagine how I felt?”

Maria did not speak, yet she nodded in response and patted Friede’s shoulder.

It was a few moment later, the hunter suddenly said, “Ah, I have something for you.”

“What is it this time?” A soft smile appeared on Friede’s lips.

Maria raised her finger and signaled the Ashen One to wait for her, as she reached under the bed and grabbed her satchel, bringing out a new pair of leather shoes, whose length seemed to reach beyond one’s calf. Then, she handed them to the woman.

“I got them from the handmaid. Erm…” Maria tried to find a word, “I see you don’t wear any, right? The ground won’t spare your feet, you know. Cold and hard.”

Friede fell silent as she blinked several times under her blue hood while she didn’t know how to react. Or perhaps it was her who did not know how to explain to the hunter that such trivial things that Maria had just mentioned would not cause her any damage because, naturally, she was an Ashen One, who was formed and created by the total power of people who tried to link that goddamn fire but came undone. A few scratches and minor inconvenience mattered not to her.

Yet, she found it very touching and lovely. She wondered, in her head, how long had she not felt such kindness and care from someone. Vilhelm did care for her and served her without any kind of hesitation. But to be honest, his cold-blood methods in Londor, when he executed the prisoners, had haunted her mind and that could be the reason why he never had a chance to melt her icy heart.

Maria, on the other hand, was different. Naturally, she hated her own blood as well as her mistakes and always learned from them. She knew mercy and regret, even when the murder came from her duty in the past. If there was one thing Friede liked in Maria, that was the hunter would be willing to abandon what she saw she could not stomach, contradicted to the people who tried to sit down under the situation.

“Let me help you.” Maria smiled at Friede.

And the frost woman did not refuse her request. While Maria was putting the shoes on Friede’s feet, the other woman secretly let out a smile. Smile. She had recognized it had been being performed more than before, especially since the female hunter reached this land.

“The necklace you gave me. They are truly warm.” Friede said.

“See?” Maria spoke, “I told you.”

Once she had done with the shoes, she lifted herself up and pointed at them, “Now, Lady Elfriede, double the warmth.”

“Thank you, Maria. Thank you so much.” Friede could not find any different sentence to describe her gratitude, “You’re too good.”

Maria shook her head as she rolled her eyes and frowned, “Errrr, don’t say that. I guess it’s fine, then. Maybe I’ll have a little nap. And then…” She averted her eyes and sighed, “Back to Anor Londo.”

“I suppose you don’t intend to perform the wedding, do you?”

“I won’t.” Maria stated, “But there’re things to complete. By the way, I think you should go help the little girl. She’s trying to paint a new world.” Maria said, sliding off her long coat and walked to the armchair.

“Come and rest yourself here, on this.” Friede pointed to the bedsheet.

“I can sleep here.” Maria took off her own boots, “Beside, I often move at night. I might disturb you. Do you really want me on there?”

“Yes.” Friede insisted, “Simply, you deserve a bed. And I don’t allow myself to treat a special guess in such a poor way.”

.

Maria was still awake, yet closing her eyes to relax and find peace into the sleep. Elfriede did not seem to acknowledge it, since she paused reading her book and used the shared blanket to cover the younger lady, before taking her eyes back to the pages.

Or perhaps Friede knew it clearly, yet did as she wanted to.

\---

Maria ran past her foes. Wasting time wandering around to kill them was not her cup of tea.

As she transferred through the foggy entrance, she was stunned by what lied before her. There was a young white man laying on the viscid floor. Most notably, the mucus beneath her legs was moving, carrying the remaining piles of flesh and bones with it. The white man groaned in pain, reaching for his weapon but then collapsed in the hideous black mess. Behind him, a large mouth with pointed teeth opened widely and seized him, slowly chewing and swallowing his body. Maria couldn’t do anything but watched in disgust and worry.

“By the gods, what’s this sickness?” She muttered, watching the monster used the man’s own body to fight against her, “You coward, dare not being yourself.”

Aldrich did not seem to care for what the hunter said. Although he had just had his meal, Maria, such a beautiful and remarkable woman, would definitely be another delicious snack for his belly.

The battle lasted terribly as the mud under Maria's feet slowed her down. Even when Maria was a tough fighter with high dexterity and many other skills, she started to find her stamina being drained gradually, while that bastard still liked to creep through the floor for a few seconds and then emerged in whatsoever damn corner.

But that was yet what hardest for her. Till a moment, Aldrich raised his bow and delivered a heavy rain of dark arrows toward the female. Despite her effort to run away from them, Maria, eventually, got one pierced through her shoulder and knocked her to the ground. The Devourer of Gods plunged his blade to her chest, making Maria to cry out in agony and then lifted her into the air, facing the lady to him as he licked his lips and smirked at her. Maria saw herself so powerless that even to a filthy impostor, she could not stand a chance. Her beloved Rakuyo dropped, and she felt pity for her fate – being eaten alive. In the final try, Maria reached her black firebomb and threw it to Aldrich. But the explosion caused him no trouble and in return, he clasped the Unkindle by his tail of stench. Consciousness began to fail Maria as she learned the fading surrounding. As everything seemed to be over, Maria heard a sharp cut, followed by Aldrich’s groan as he tossed her away. Maria moved to stand up and brought her eyes to figure out what was happening, finding a familiar woman whose the right side of face was burn and hidden under the hood of a dark blue robe that now replaced the ordained dress.

The Vileblood’s mouth hanged open as it formed a mixed expression of both surprise and happiness, “Frozen?”

The interferer grabbed the small metal stick, which was held behind her back, before tightening the grip and by the time she performed an edgy flick, turning it into a magic supported blade while the main great scythe stayed on the other hand, her speech synced:

“Return from whence thou camst, o' Lord of Cinder.”

When there came to the end of that sentence, Friede span herself into the air, drawing many circles of black flame serpents with every movement of hers and once the lady reached the peak of her art, she raised her frost scythe over her head and slammed the explosion of destructive dark fire to the Devourer of Gods, without giving him any chance to escape from the critical attack. Aldrich, after getting ass – kicked, terribly slowly took back his stance to hurl a powerful cluster of light toward the Ash. How very sorry for him the strike was block when Friede cast a spell of ice wall to shield herself and other several ice lines rushed straight to his face.

Aldrich roared like a true beast as he struggled weakly to fight back but soon when he prepared his bow, Maria had teleported to him and immediately thrusted her blade to his face, then sliced it violently across his body, before once again to his chest she plunged deeply the Rakuyo, forcing him near to the floor. Taking the precious opportunity, Friede glided forward, swinging her weapons as she clasped their blades together around Aldrich’s neck and cut it without a second thought. His stinky black blood spat all over the women and in the end, the filthy Devourer of Gods gave up his final strength as he collapsed and faded into nothing but a tiny soul as a proof of a fallen Lord of Cinder.

Maria put it in a small jar and turned to look at her companion. Happiness appeared on her face as she rushed toward Friede and pulled her into a warm embrace, despite the wound on her torso that hadn’t totally recovered. Friede responded by standing tight and enjoyed the contact.

“Thank you…” Maria whispered.

.

The two sat down near the bonfire outside the structure. Together they enjoyed a moment of peace and relaxation after quite a long journey.

“I didn’t think you would come.” Maria said after smiling when she saw Friede wore the pair of boots gifted by none other than herself just a couple of weeks ago.

“Neither did I.” Friede looked at her, “I woke up and the little girl said she felt something bad coming to you.”

“And then you left?”

Friede nodded, “The girl rarely says something like that. But once she does, the incident occurs very accurately. Like, there was a time, she mentioned that someday, someone would come and set fire to Ariandel and the Ash would wield her weapon once again…” At this point Friede paused and by the eye of meaning, she blinked to Maria, “You know the rest.”

“I see… It’s good you're here, anyway.”

Maria suddenly sneezed and the action hurt her wound which had been left by Aldrich and yet hadn’t totally recovered, making her hissed sharply while putting her hand on it. Friede, by an eye of concern, looked at the other one up and down, then moved closer.

“You don’t look good.”

Maria turned shy as something fragile of hers got unpacked. Though, she couldn’t deny.

“Naturally, I’m bad at cold resistance. Maybe a few weeks in Ariandel has come to this.”

Lady Elfriede did not say a thing, yet in return, she held Maria’s face and smiled at the poor hunter. A scent of ash and snow mixed together, with the feeling of special warmth quickly came to Maria’s knowledge as she stared at Friede in silence, seeing how amazingly outstanding that woman was. Every second maintaining the look to those violet eyes was every second of Maria, whose heartbeat from an unknown point had uncontrollably went faster, felt her mind blown away as peace and joy were the winner of all emotions. The pain soon faded but something else remained. Something hot was dancing.

“Maria… I’m sorry but… Are you aging?” Friede frowned as she saw some little wrinkles displayed on Maria’s face, “These wrinkles on your forehead…”

“Ah, really?” Maria chuckled, “Then I guess I can’t win the time. You’re lucky your beauty stays by your side, Frozen.”

“That’s not what I mean. How long have you been in this?”

“In what?” Maria asked.

“In the hunt, and in this current path.”

Maria hummed and tried to remember.

“Almost 10 years, I believe. Sometimes normal people wonder how many “10 years” they’ll have.”

“You have your special blood. Can’t it somehow help you live longer?” Friede lowered her hands to Maria’s broad shoulders.

“It depends.” Maria said.

.

“Feel better?” Friede asked, seizing her look at the fateful chosen one.

“Yeah. Much better.” There was something glistening in Maria’s eyes when she spoke.

The touch halted as Friede wondered what they would do next and Maria looked around, seeing some silver knights patrolling without paying attention to the two individuals, as she turned to her Frozen and said:

“I doubt the world will end if we sit here for a while.”

Later, Maria leaned her back on the wall behind and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to her, Friede either dripped off after a while, resting her head on the hunter's shoulder.


End file.
